Pesky Heroes!
by Spirit of Halo
Summary: Talpa and Zagato need a way to get rid of all those pesky heroes. Their conculsion? A contest!


"Pesky heroes." Talpa mused in his throne room. "There must be some way to get rid of them all."  
  
"Lord Talpa," A youja announced bowing at his master's feet. "A Lord Zagato is here to speak to you."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
The imposing figure of Zagato's armor lit up from the green fire in front of Talpa. His black hair hung over his alluring violet eyes. "I may have an answer to this problem."  
  
"Do go on." Talpa said intrigued.   
  
A slight bow from Zagato. "I purpose a little contest to rid ourselves of the heroic little whelps that plague our intentions at every turn."  
  
*  
  
"Hey Ryo, what's takin' so long man?" Kento shouted.  
  
"Just a minute!" Ryo shouted from the balcony looking down at the Ronin Warrior of Hardrock just before be disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Huh?" Kento stared at the balcony before shouting, "Saaaaaage! Ryo went poof!"  
  
*  
  
-Tendo Training Hall  
  
"Uncute macho chick!" Ranma Saotome said sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Argh, Ranma you jerk!" Akana threw a nasty punch at her fiancé but just as she was about to connect, he disappeared in a puff or smoke. Akane blinked at the space that a moment ago held Ranma a P-chan oinked up at her.  
  
*  
  
"Urashima!!!" The high pitched squeal came from Hinata-sou echoing over the town.  
  
"OOO, Kietaro-waro is going to be blasted!" Su said with characteristic eagerness at wanting to calculate the trajectory of Kietaro's body would fallow as Motoko hit him with one of her sword techniques.  
  
"Hiken, Zankun-" The Hina girls arrived at the roof tip to see a confused and scared Kietaro Urashima.  
  
"Tenchi, Tenchi!" Ryoko hung on Tenchi's neck. "Its meeee that you want, not that dried up prune of a princess."  
  
"Lord Tenchi does not want a coarse, ill mannered devil such as you!" The two glared at each other but the eye battle was broken when Ryoko disappeared. "Well, that's one way to get rid of her."  
  
All over animedom (yes I did just make that word up.) heroes started disappearing.  
  
Manji, Demon Eyes Kyo, Vampire Princes Miyu, Kenshin Himura, InuYasha, and Jubei Ninpucho from Feudal Japan  
  
Priss Asagiri, Belldandy, Serena, Hikaru and Goku from modern Japan.  
  
Alita, Spike Spiegel, Vash the Stampede, and Lina Inverse from the far reaches of time and space.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Manji furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "I was in the middle of saki!"  
  
"And I have to get the Shikon jewel shards back!" InuYasha called up at the sky.  
  
Kyo, Ryo, and Vash all stared at Belldandy with drool from their mouths.  
  
"Now, now." Came a booming voice from above. A platform descended from the sky with a man with sunglasses and blond hair."  
  
"Heh, nice suit." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"I have assembled you heroes here in a contest to determine the best and brightest of you!"  
  
"What kind?" Priss asked suspiciously.  
  
Skill and strength." The overseer responded.  
  
What's the incentive?" Ryoko crossed her arms.  
  
"Fabulous prizes! Money! Food!"  
  
"Money?! Food!?!?" Lina's eyes sparkled with greed. "I'm, in!"  
  
"The challenge is enough for me." Alita said grimly.  
  
"I would like to test my skill against such worthy opponents." Kenshin said humbly.  
  
"I'd say we are all agreed to compete." Ryo spoke up.  
  
"Good!" The overseer beamed. "You will know your opponents in five hours. Come back to the stadium then to see who you are facing. Good luck to you all!" (You are going to need it, *heroes*.)  
  
"I feel that something is amiss with this whole thing." Motoko said tying her hakama.  
  
"How do you mean, Aoyama-san?" Belldandy asked pulling a loche of her long blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"I do not know…It's just, all too strange."  
  
"Eh, strange smange, all I know is that I'm gonna be neck deep in money and food!" Linna smirked up at the ceiling, laying on a bench. "Too bad Goury won't be here to eat any of it."  
  
After the five hours, the heroes came back to the mow full stadium. "Welcome back my heroes!" The announcer's voice boomed over the speaker system. The crowd roared in approval. "The first matches are!"  
  
Goku v. Ryo of Wildfire  
  
Ranma Saotome v. Sailor Moon Serena  
  
Alita v. Priss Asagiri  
  
Motoko Aoyama v. Manji  
  
InuYasha v. Hikaru Mystic Night  
  
Ryoko the space pirate v. Lina Inverse  
  
Demon Eyes Kyo v. Kenshin Himura  
  
Vash the Stampede v. Spike Spiegel  
  
Jubei Ninpucho v. Belldandy and the winner of that match shall face Vampire Princess Miyu  
  
"May the best hero win!" The crowd's roar increased.  
  
Goku looked at his first challenger with a crooked eyebrow. "So, you are my first opponent, huh?"  
  
"You're awfully cocky for someone who's never seen what *I'm* capable of." Ryo said with his sub armor on.  
  
"Well, let's find out!" Goku said with a smile.   
  
Ryo got in his fighting stance. "I'm ready!" Goku disappeared in a blurred line. "Wha-? Argh!" Goku elbowed him between his shoulder blades. "His speed, I couldn't even see him!" Goku appeared in front of him and clotheslined him across the chest. Ryo stood slowly. Goku stood in front of him. "Come on, I'll give you one free shot at me."  
  
"One free shot huh?" Goku nodded. Ryo narrowed his blue eyes. ("If I hit him with my Wildfire Flare, it may kill him, but from the power I feel from him, it should just knock him out.") "All right then. Armor of Wildfire, Dao Jin!" Ryo's Wildfire armor formed him and he drew his swords.  
  
"Wow, that was a show!" Goku whistled and applauded. "Here comes my free shot!" Ryo said connecting his Wildfire swords and leaped up in the air. "Flare up Now!" White hot energy streamed from the swords and hit Goku head on. Goku smirked and let the sure-kill hit him head on. The smirked immediately turned to pain and he screamed loudly as more of the enemy slammed into him. The attack ended and Ryo landed with a clang as he feet hit the ground. Ryo looked at the body of Goku with steam rising off his body. Ryo quickly went over and felt Goku's neck and shook his head. "Hontonii Gomen, Goku."  
  
"Winner, Ryo of Wildfire!" Ryo sheathed his swords and walked off the battle field.  
  
Well, that's the 1st of many battles to come! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
